Things We Do For Love
by airzy7
Summary: Pretty much a collection of Riverchele Public!sex fictions. If you have any requests for one please leave them in the reviews.
1. Recording studio

It seemed like a smart idea at the start.

Both girls were in the recording studio with most of the other cast; Chris, Darren, Dianna, Mark, Harry, Chord and Heather. However, their actions were a whole lot different to the ones of the rest of their cast, since they weren't required to be in the recording booth for another hour, and they were both really horny.

A purple blanket lies across Naya's waist as she straddles Lea. Naya dives down to capture Lea's lips in a wet, desperate kiss. The smaller girls' hands are one on Naya's back and the other on her ass, forcing her down on top of her.

Originally, the blanket was covering her whole body, but Lea is very wild and clumsy when she wants to have sex, so it had eventually fallen, only to cover Naya's waist and down.

She cups Lea's face, leaning down and pulling Lea's bottom lip in between her teeth.

"You're so hot baby" she murmurs.

The smaller girl has had enough,

"Take this off" she husks, pulling at Naya's turquoise knit.

Naya smirks, giving Lea a kiss before pulling it off,

"Gladly"

She isn't exactly sure where it has been thrown, but its somewhere behind them, and Naya is sure everyone has realized what they're doing by now.

Lea's fingers claw at Naya's back, nails running down her back before getting caught on the clasp of her white bra.

"Can you take that off too?" she asks needy, her arousal thrumming heavily.

She shakes her head,

"No, I can't" when Lea lets out a loud whine, she thinks of an explanation, "do you want everyone else to see my boobies?"

She thinks for a moment before shaking her head,

"They're mine," she declares, "but only at home"

Naya smiles fondly at her,

"That's right, sexy" she gives a harsh kiss which is mostly tongues and teeth.

The Latino moves down Lea's body, kissing all the bare skin she can see, which much to Naya's dismay, isn't a lot.

Her fingers work quickly on Lea's button and zipper, and she was certain she had requested for Lea _not _to wear jeans when they're at work because whenever they wanted to have a quickie she spent longer undoing the jeans than actually touching her.

"God stop wearing jeans" she pants, just as frustrated with how long it's taking as Lea is.

Naya looks down intently, wetting her lips and wishing the stupid button would undo.

"But you told me I had _'ultimate ass wearing jeans' _and that I should wear them more often" she explains, giggling lightly when thinking back to that day.

Lea lifts her hips, rubbing her clad core against Naya's hand, trying to tease her with the fantasy that she'll get to touch her one day, especially for Naya since it seems like years until she gets the damn button open.

"Bad girl, stop it" she scolds, but amusement in her voice.

When she finally gets the button undone and zipper down she looks at Lea predatorily, licking her lips before saying to her,

"We're both really desperate for this, so I'm just putting my finger straight in, none of this slow, relaxing shit, okay?"

She nods quickly. She also thinks its really sweet that Naya cares enough to warn her, even though she is sure it won't hurt, and she's wet enough for proper lubrication.

"Baby, you're so tight" Naya gasps, and Lea moans. Even though Naya had said she was going to go fast, she started off reasonably slowly, because she didn't want to risk hurting Lea, no matter how desperate either of them is.

It's a steady rhythm until Naya starts going faster, and Lea is arching upwards into Naya's hand, murmuring things like, '_keep going' 'oh god' _and _'please' _

Naya laughs as she watches Lea,

"You're so desperate for my fingers, you love them knuckle deep inside of you"

Lea lets out a throaty moan, nodding desperately to answer Naya's question, even when she hadn't needed to.

"Make me cum" she pleas, her voice quivering.

She contemplates on whether she should give Lea her full release, or lean down and swipe her tongue through Lea's wetness – which she really wants to do. She loves tasting Lea.

Instead, she presses her thumb to her clit, rocking her hand back and forth. While her hand does that, she leans forward, sucking on Lea's pulse point located on the side of her neck. She can hear Lea whimpering and feel her bucking her hips underneath her.

Lea's sharp cry pierces through her ears, settling, and adding to the undeniable pleasure she is feeling from Lea, even if she hasn't done anything to her yet.

By the sound of it, and the squirming underneath her body, she's just gone through her orgasm. Naya bites her lip,

"You're so beautiful when I make you cum, you know that baby" and peppers warm kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

She pulls her fingers and thumb out of Lea's channel, working on fixing her panties and zipping her jeans back up.

"A-huh" is all Lea can manage to say, because when Naya fucks her, she really fucks her.

Lea sits up, her body limp and eyes opened lazily. The Latino wraps her arms around the smaller girl, lifting her up and onto her lap, cradling her close to her body.

"You okay?" she asks lovingly.

"Yeah…" she mumbles, relaxing so she's leaning completely on Naya. "I think you just fucked everything out of me… again"

They both laugh and Naya holds Lea against her, inhaling her vanilla scent and sharing the warmth Lea's body provides.

"But I didn't hurt you? I was worried I was a little bit rough…" she asks, moving a piece of hair that was stuck to her forehead and tucking it behind her ear.

She shakes her head,

"Don't worry, I'll be ready again tonight. I mean, after I've done it to you"

Naya laughs and kisses her on the lips,

"I love you"

"What's happening now?" Chord asks Mark, eager to find out.

Mark turns,

"I don't know, they're just talking and shit now. They look really cuddly and Lea is sitting on her lap" he updates.

"W'll, what are they saying?"

"I dunno. I don't read lips, but she's definitely had her orgasm" Mark replies.

"How do you know?" Chord asks curiously.

Mark scoffs,

"Have you not seen Lea? She never lasts long with Naya"

They continue to look intently through the window to watch the two girls. Its been happening a lot lately – since Lea and Naya started dating actually.

Silence is all there is for a while before Chord breaks it, his eyes stuck on the Lea and Naya through the window,

"_God_ they're hot together" he sighs.

"Agreed" Mark comments.

So I get that it didn't have _a lot _of smut in it, or detail, but I wanted to get it up so people knew about it. I promise that other chapters will have more detail in them. So please, if you have any ideas for Lea and Naya having public sex, in different places with different kinks, please put them in the reviews or PM them to me.


	2. Club

Lea hadn't expected it. She thought Naya was over Sean, especially since she had come out, and proclaimed her love for Lea; it must have been too good to be true, she thought.

However, that tight, short, black dress Naya's wearing is definitely provoking Lea, and watching Sean and Naya chat each other up from afar was something she hadn't planned on doing, she would rather be getting her out of that dress and her fingers into her.

Which is exactly what she's going to do. And Lea Michele never quits.

Much to Lea's dismay, Naya is everything but surprised or worried when Lea saunters over.

"Hey guys" Lea's tone is over-sarcastic with a bright smile.

"Lea" he nods.

Naya doesn't say anything, which Lea doesn't mind, because if she says anything it should be an apology. Still, it isn't an excuse for Naya ignore all of Lea's looks or even make eye contact. Not even a leer at her bare legs in the tight, sparkly, dark blue dress or at her ass, which she had commented an hour or two ago about how hot she looked.

She hooks her arm into Naya's,

"Will you excuse us?" Lea gives him a fake smile, as she pulls Naya away he turns around, conversing with other celebrities.

"You're coming with me," she reports firmly, pulling Naya through the crowd of people.

Once they make it through the crowd of people – celebrities taking photos of both girls going to the bathroom together, probably with the caption of something along the lines of, _'they're desperate for each other' _or _'I bet they're going to fuck each other now' _– they're in the bathroom.

She slams and locks the door, pressing Naya up against it. Her leg slips almost immediately between Naya's thighs, her hands forcing her arms against the door.

Lea looks at her with dark, hungry, possessive eyes. She swallows thickly, reaching back behind her to unlock the door. When Lea gives her a questioning look she answers her question,

"It's hotter if people can catch us during" she says in almost a whisper.

The smaller girl nods understanding, her hand moving to Naya's rib, rubbing up and down her side,

"Such a pretty dress" she comments, looking from the cut in Naya's dress on her chest where her breasts are almost all exposed, to her face, "it would be a shame for it to be lying carelessly on the floor"

Naya lets her eyes fall closed momentarily before opening back up,

"I don't mind" she breaths, "I'd encourage it" and she can't believe how innocent Lea looks.

"Well then" Lea grins, pressing their lips together slowly.

Due to Lea's high heels, she is at the same height as Naya, which makes it _a lot _easier to kiss her roughly.

She smiles into the kiss, then breaks it, only to come back with hot, wet, deep kisses that leave Naya moaning. Unexpectedly, Naya's tongue is slipped into Lea's mouth, to which Lea sucks harshly at.

Indescribable pleasure is let into Naya's body and she feels a burning fire in her lower stomach. She rocks her hips against Lea's leg, trying to relieve some of the pressure building up, but what she really needs is Lea, right now.

Naya's hand curls around Lea's back, fingers splaying over the low-cut of Lea's dress, feeling the tense, toned muscles of her back. The smaller girl pulls away slowly, but takes Naya's bottom lip between her teeth, ripping a moan from Naya's throat.

Lea licks along Naya's bottom lip, soothing the pain she had just caused, all until she speaks,

"Baby" she moans, "I need you now, right now"

"Don't call me baby" she growls, "You acted like you didn't even know me"

"I know I know and I'm sorry" she whines desperately, "I love you I'm sorry"

"You better" Lea breaths, and Naya can't believe how intimidating she finds her, "You don't know how embarrassing it was"

"I know" she sighs, "but I need you to fuck me. Not anybody else, only you" she begs.

Lea smirks, she thinks she could get used to Naya begging.

"What do you want honey?" she asks, rubbing the underside of Naya's breast with the back of her knuckles.

Naya groans,

"Please fuck me"

She bites her lip,

"Who do you want to fuck you?" she smirks.

"You. I want you. No, I need you" Naya cries.

Lea doesn't say anything, but only moves her hands to Naya's arms, turning her shoulders as asking her to turn around. She moves Naya's hair out of the way as her fingers linger on the zipper of Naya's dress.

Naya shimmies out of the constricting dress, pulling it down so she can step out of it. Clad in her bra and panties, Lea drags her over to the full-length mirror that has been placed on the wall, and she sees herself, but then Lea behind her, gripping both shoulders and looking over one. She has what Naya calls her '_I'm gonna fuck you so hard_' gaze on, and the anticipation of it is making her even wetter.

"I'm going to fuck you right here," she purrs, "where you can watch as I bring you to your orgasm, and you can watch how much I'll be enjoying this"

She lets out a shaky breath, but nods her head.

The smaller girl connects her lips to Naya's pulse point, sucking as hard and as long as she can until she hears Naya's whimpers, and her body shaking lightly. Before moving onto a new spot she drags her teeth slowly and harshly over the pulse point, Naya's head craning back to Lea's shoulder, her eyes closed and complete gibberish coming from her mouth.

Lea lets out a chuckle,

"You're gonna love this so much. What would you do if I just left you here? Left you aching for me to do something, but I won't, what would you do?"

"Die" she answers simply.

"Oh" she says, slightly surprised, "Well we wouldn't want that, would we?"

Naya doesn't have the energy to do anything; all she needs is for Lea to insert her fingers.

She reaches around Naya and slips her finger into her panties, sliding through her wetness and finally getting to where Naya needs her most.

The Latino lets out a loud gasp as Lea's fingers rock back and forward, and it already becomes hard to resist coming there and then. But she holds out, because she doesn't want to be pathetic and cum straight away.

"You desperate bitch" she growls into Naya's ear, "You're lucky I love you or I would have disowned you when I saw you with _him" _

Her breaths are heavy and quick,

"I'm so sorry Lea" and she can't help but find Lea's swearing really sexy.

Lea's fingers are still fast, and knuckle deep in her pussy,

"You say you're sorry, I don't believe you. Why would you do it in the first place? I thought you were over him"

As Lea gets angrier, her rocks get faster.

"I didn't mean it. I just-just wanted to make you jealous, you're _too_ good for me Lea"

She hadn't expected the last part…

"Would I be here fucking you in the public bathroom of a club if I thought you were too good for me?" Lea snaps.

Naya doesn't reply.

"Would I?" Lea asks firmly, "Slut"

She moans at Lea's words,

"Fucking hell Lee, you're sexy," she breathes, "make me cum"

Lea re-angles her hand so her thumb brushes Naya's clit when she pushes her fingers in.

"With pleasure" she hisses, "but first" she turns her head, lips curling into a smirk, "who owns you?"

Naya huffs from sexual frustration,

"Are you serious?"

"I own you" she nips at Naya's jaw, "because _I'm _the one with my fingers up your vagina. And you've been begging me to fuck you and to give you your release. I could leave you here before I give you your orgasm, and in your words, you would 'die'. You _need _me" she replies hoarsely.

"I do. I need you" Naya moans, Lea's thumb brushing over her clit repeatedly.

Lea moves her other hand to Naya's breast, grazing her thumb over the tightening peak. She watches in amusement as she works at Naya's nipple, pinching her clit and working her fingers in and out at a furious pace.

She feels as Naya's body vibrates, her thighs trembling and stomach coiling. Her neck cranes back to Lea's shoulder as a loud moan tears from her throat, another comes from her throat with Lea's name on her lips. It isn't long before Lea's fingers are covered in Naya's cum, and she feels seemingly proud of herself.

The smaller girl looks at Naya after her recent orgasm, and she can't believe how sexy she looks. Her tanned, sweaty skin. Chest heaving slowly and hair tussled.

She can't believe she just fucked this beautiful girl.

Lea licks her fingers clean of Naya's cum, and turns to Naya,

"Are you okay now?" she asks softly, "Was it satisfying?"

Naya smiles,

"It's always satisfying with you baby"

They gather up Naya's clothes and she gets re-dressed. Both girls smile before walking back out of the bathroom hand-in-hand.


	3. Strap-on

Honestly, in a situation like this, Naya would call Ryan a dick for not giving them long enough breaks. She wonders what everyone's doing in their breaks… maybe they're having lunch or grabbing something to eat, if that's so, then Lea is the only thing she wants to eat.

They had been dating for two months, out and public, and Naya had to say, it was going _a lot _better than she had imagined. Apart from the fact that he never let them touch, or hug, or kiss, or god forbid fuck in the studio. They are horny girls completely in love with each other - they have needs.

When Naya walks off the set in her Cheerio's uniform, all Lea can do is stare. She can never seem to get over how amazingly perfect Naya looks, and really, how much she wants to fuck her, because that uniform does dirty things to her mind and pleasurable things to her core.

She stands up, brushing past Naya as they head into opposite directions,

"I'm so wet for you" Lea whispers, smirking when her hand is grabbed and pulled towards the bathrooms.

However, on the way, Naya snatches something off the table; too quick for Lea to see. But she knows somehow, it will help them out.

Just as normal, Lea lifts herself onto the counter, spreading her legs to accommodate Naya between them. Sometimes they swap, where Naya sits on the counter, but something tells Lea that she'll be getting it today, and it isn't just the hungry eyes and devil smirk that causes her to drip more.

Her arms wrap around Naya's neck, pulling her in for a desperate, hot kiss. Naya groans, gripping Lea's hip with one hand, her other free hand searching blindly behind her for what she had grabbed earlier.

"What's that?" Lea asks between open-mouthed, wet kisses. Her forehead rests against Naya's as she lifts it up.

"I was thinking maybe we could try this again?" she suggests, a smirk playing at her lips when Lea gasps, eyes shifting from Naya's face to the strap on she holds, "I know how much you love it fast and deep"

Lea lets out a moan,

"Please, get it into me."

The Latino smirks, wiggling an eyebrow. She makes work to removing her spankies while Lea removes her panties, pulling up her dark blue dress to reveal her soaked pussy.

"Such a pretty little pussy Lee," she comments, looking from Lea to the belt of the strap-on, mainly because her hand-eye coordination isn't very good and she wants to be able to get this right in the limited amount of time they have.

Despite her crude comment, Lea still happens to blush red, and Naya finds herself thinking for a moment how cute she actually is.

She grips it firmly in both hands before sliding into Lea in one smooth, deep stroke, sending Lea's head back in pleasure. Then again, she pulls out almost completely, but thrusts quickly back into her.

Lea groans, hands curling over Naya's hips for support.

But then it happens.

"Lea and Naya please come back to the studio" is over the speaker.

"No" Lea whines.

Naya gives Lea a sympathetic smile; unfastening the strap on and placing it back onto the counter.

"You know he's probably doing it on purpose," Naya sighs, pulling her spankies back up.

Lea makes a sound in agreement, and once they both look okay, they walk back out.

The second time their names are called over the speaker, its worse.

She was so close; maybe a couple more strokes and she would have come, but damn Ryan and his need to ruin the most important moment possible. Though, they should have seen it coming, especially since Ryan clearly stated "No sex in the studio. Ever."

Lea is completely naked, and covered in a lot of purple love bites, from none other than Naya, of course. Her shoulders, breasts, ribs, tummy, neck, everywhere. With the added fact of her nipples taut from Naya's sucking and licking of them.

It is completely unfair.

Naya groans, and all she can say is how much of an asshole he is for leaving them both hanging. She puts her clothes back on and helps Lea down from the counter and back into her clothes.

The strap-on is placed back on the counter, and Naya is dragging Lea out of the bathroom. She figures, the quicker they get out, is the quicker they'll get back in and finish off.

However, Lea is reaching for the strap-on, with the added difficulty of being pulled by Naya, but she manages. It's gripped firmly in her hand, and she doesn't intend on letting go of it until Naya takes her to her orgasm.

"Baby, put it back" she says calmly, although the thought of everyone knowing the amazing sex they were just having is very tempting.

"No," she shakes her head, and Naya doesn't want to argue.

They're on set for one of Chris' songs with Darren, sitting on a chair right up the back and to the side, somewhere where nobody looks. Luckily for Lea, she is sitting on Naya's lap, much to Naya's dismay.

"I want you to fuck me here Naya" Lea purrs in a whisper.

Naya gasps lightly, but she had some sort of idea when Lea wouldn't put it back what was going to happen. But right here.

"God you're naughty" she replies.

Lea smirks,

"I know you love it though," she whispers, trying to – as quickly as she can – remove her underwear.

"Your gonna have to be real quiet for me baby, do you think you can do that?" Naya asks – somehow quietly – managing to remove her spankies and fasten the strap-on.

"Mm-hm" Lea nods proudly.

She pulls Lea forward unexpectedly, forcing her as close to her own body as she can make her. When Lea had first proposed the idea Naya had imagined for a second. Going slow, then picking up the pace – if they weren't too loud – but Lea looks so needy and hungry.

Deep, fast rocks of her hips that leave Lea begging for more, quietly, that is. It feels unusual for both of them, because the smaller girl is always incredibly vocal, but now she has to keep it inside.

Her hands grip Lea's hips, pushing deep and long, drawing out and making her gasp, before surging back forward into her, causing a sob to come from Lea.

"Does that feel better baby?" she half asks, half growls.

"Harder. I need you harder" Lea moans under her breath.

Naya obliges, forcing herself – impossibly – closer and deeper into Lea, and she wishes she could feel her hot, wet pussy around her.

She hits a spot at a particular angle that sends bolts of pleasure around her body.

"Please, again, back there" Lea pleas.

Naya groans at how needy and desperate Lea is, and she definitely needs to get these noises out of Lea again some time. But she obliges, rocking back, then pushing forward in the same spot over and over, hearing the increase in Lea's breath and her grip on her shoulders.

"So hot. So wet. So desperate for me" Naya purrs, and Lea has lost it.

Her body arches forward and Naya catches her lips with her own, covering them fully throughout the whole period of her orgasm, because they can't be caught, not now.

Lea bites down on Naya's bottom lip, very hard. While whimpering slightly Naya rubs circles into Lea's back, successfully bringing her down from her high, and she honestly can't believe she just fucked her girlfriend during the camera was on somebody else. It's exhilarating.

After Chris and Darren finish, both girls head to the bathroom again to clean up, because they know everybody is nothing but suspicious.

Their hands intertwine once they walk out the door, where Chris is waiting for them.

"So how was your fuck?" he asks, clearly pissed, "was it good?"

"Don't know what you're talking about" Lea mumbles, turning to hide her head in Naya's neck.

"Really? Because maybe next time you might have courtesy to do it somewhere else," he says flatly.

Naya's hand strokes through Lea's hair as her head rests on Naya's shoulder.

"We tried to, in the bathroom, but Ryan kept interrupting us" Naya tries to explain, but she doesn't think anything will convince Chris at this point.

"God forbid anybody interrupt you two fucking each other"

Lea looks at Naya with wide eyes,

"Regarding your last question, it was actually very nice. I love having Naya inside of me" Lea replies cheekily, and Chris leaves, but not before saying,

"Ryan is pissed at you two, you better go see him,"

"We'll go and see him and tell him how much we think the same" she calls.

Oops.


	4. Dianna's trailer

Everything was casual; Naya was on the floor searching through twitter like normal. But then her girlfriend appeared, standing in front of her. Naya looked up, noticing the cheeky grin forming over her lips before she sunk onto her knees.

Lea begins to crawl slowly over to Naya, her eyes filled with hunger and a predatory nature. On the palms of her hands and knees she moves over to Naya, licking her lips,

"We're both bored. And Lea wants to _play_" her voice is rough on the last word.

She swallows thickly, slightly parting her legs to accommodate Lea between them and leaned back on slippery palms to watch Lea in front of her.

"_Play?_" Naya asks, voice laced with desire.

Her hands move to grip Lea's shoulders desperately. Lea's head makes its way between her neck and shoulder, nipping up the tender skin and biting softly on Naya's ear lobe.

"I wanna play," she purrs, "I want you to play with me, _Nay, _your fingers, inside me" her tongue swipes out and wets the edge of Naya's ear; it sends shivers down her spine.

"Right here? Where everyone can see, old and new cast members, anybody could catch us" she asks, running her hand up Lea's arched spine and down to her ass, cupping it with both hands and slipping her thumbs into the pockets.

"The more people here, the more people to catch us" she whispers, "and I want them to" she looks between both of them before nibbling on Naya's bottom lip.

She immediately turns them over, leaving Lea lying back on the dusty floor of the recording studio. Naya squeezes her legs together, trapping Lea's small body between her thighs as she straddles her.

Her hands are dipping underneath Lea's singlet, skimming her palms up the smooth skin of Lea's tummy and to her chest, cupping both breasts over her bra, circling thumbs over the tightening peaks.

Lea attempts to stifle a moan, however, it rips from her throat, before Naya leans forward to press her lips against Lea's. Her lips vibrate against Naya's as she kisses her hot and deeply.

She canters her hips, lower body rising off the floor. Naya's nails scrape down Lea's tummy, and it sends signals to her nerves, bending her knees as she tries to grind up against Naya.

Naya hums, popping the button of Lea's jeans and starting on the zipper. She bobs her head down to take a heavy whiff of Lea's arousal, which is very strong in smell.

"You're so desperate for me" she purrs, pressing a warm kiss over Lea's belly button and down further to her clad pussy, making her whimper and shuffle around underneath Naya's body.

"I am" she pants, "god I am"

Naya looked down, and was considerably pleased with the result of Lea. Her heaving chest with rough, uneven breathes. Full, red lips, abused from her own, and flushed cheeks with hot skin.

It was an incredibly perfect sight before her; Lea looking like this was one of her favourites.

But her immortal feeling of ecstasy faded when she heard a familiar voice behind her; scratching through her ears.

"Hey guys"

Dianna. Of course it was Dianna. Why hadn't Naya remembered that she'd been asked to come in for the 100th episode? Oh, yeah, that's right. She didn't care what the hell Dianna was doing.

She steps around the couple, moving to face Naya. The Latino tightens her grip on Lea, switching over to the possessive side, because she doesn't like the fond way Dianna is looking at _her_ girlfriend.

"Hey" Naya snaps, "Stop looking at my girlfriend like that. She isn't yours to stare at"

"Maybe I wasn't talking to _you_" Dianna snarls.

Naya rolls her eyes,

"Well, you used the greeting 'hey _guys' _and that means more than one person. I was invited to say hello, however, did I ask for you to stare at her like you wanted to fuck her?" she quips.

"Please stop" she hears Lea murmur, and Naya's expression instantly softens.

She leans down and gives Lea a reassuring kiss, whispering,

"I'm sorry baby. You know I get really protective when it comes to something as sexy as you"

Lea smiles, and Naya presses hot kisses down her jaw and neck, making her whimper and shiver underneath her touch.

However, she immediately pulls away, looking up and glaring at Dianna,

"Do you mind?" Naya says bitterly, pressing hands down on the ground either side of Lea's shoulders, "we're kinda doing something, and it would be much appreciated if you didn't watch me fuck her."

Leas small hands are threading into Naya's hair,

"Even when she likes an audience," she adds with a chuckle.

Soon Lea's legs are parted wide and Naya's managing three fingers. The zipper and button – which are both undone – make it harder for her to push in and out of her. But soon Lea is keening and tightening around Naya's fingers as she brushes over her clit with her thumb, and Naya knows she is close.

But then her name is being called over the speaker, asking her to come and record right now. Her attention goes back to Lea, who is whining and squirming, looking at her with desperate eyes,

"Don't go" she pleas, because she's so close, and feels as though she might explode.

"I'm sorry" she says softly, and pulls her panties and jeans back up, zipping and buttoning the denim up. However, she is leaning forward and whispering into Lea's ear,

"Don't you dare go to Dianna. You know how much she wants to fuck your pretty little pussy, if she can't see me she'll probably stick her fingers right into you, maybe lap up your juices."

Naya smirks when Lea is whimpering and whining,

"Don't go to her"

Maybe she didn't make herself clear enough, Naya thinks, since she came back from the recording studio and there, Lea is, talking to Dianna. She can't lip read -that shit takes too long to learn, however, by Dianna's actions, the conversation is far from platonic.

Lea's doing that thing where she clasps her hands in front of her and sways from side to side, and if Naya weren't pissed off, she'd find it totally adorable. She watches as Dianna skims her hand up and down Lea's arm in a way that is probably meant to be flirtatious and seductive, before it skims down her side and to her thigh.

She's caressing Lea's hip, and Lea giggles at the contact. Dianna is running her thumb up and down Lea's jaw with her other hand

When Naya steps closer, neither of the girls notice her, lost in the inexistent love faze.

"You were so sexy in The Killers video, Dianna" Lea says fondly, and Naya can't believe her fucking ears.

Naya tenses, her jaw clicking when she hears it. First of all, she asked Lea not to talk to Dianna, or go to her; she had figured Dianna would try to make a move – but not Lea.

She coughs, making them aware of her presence.

"What the hell are you doing Lea?" Naya snaps, advancing forward to grab Lea's wrist.

"Uh…" Lea gnaws at her bottom lip, looking awkwardly at the ground.

She tightens her grip on Lea's wrist, pulling her towards her body.

"I asked you a question, Lea. I also told you not to come over here"

"I'm sorry" she mumbles, but won't look at Naya. She knows very well that she had done the wrong thing, and she knew it was wrong when she was doing it, but somehow, it didn't stop her from continuing.

"I want to know why you came over here" she says possessively, squeezing Lea's wrist, feeling her fast pulse.

"I was bored, and you were gone" she mumbles, looking up quickly to return Naya's eye contact. "I didn't mean to"

Naya huffs, because she really wants to draw this out for longer, Lea did something really bad, but she can hear the apologetic tone, and Lea's sad, but hopeful eyes.

"I'm not going to forgive you… yet. You were a naughty girl, Lea, and you disobeyed my wishes, you'll be punished now"

"_Punished?_" Lea asks quietly, swallowing thickly, "How?"

She nods,

"Spanking. I'm going to spank you Lea" she says strongly, and she really can't believe it, because she figured the first time she spanked Lea would be during sex, not when Lea flirts with Dianna. However, she is more than sure this will turn into sex.

Lea moans quietly, and Naya has to ask,

"Do you want to be spanked here, where everyone can see how desperate and dirty for me you are, or in my trailer?"

She lifts up the hem of her singlet, revealing her toned stomach as she slips the button through its hole. Naya loosens her grip, giving Lea a flat look before she unzips her jeans and pulls them down.

"Such a dirty slut" Naya murmurs, pulling Lea into the corner and down onto her lap.

"Panties on panties off?" Lea asks, hands skimming the waistband of her purple panties.

"Off" Naya demands, "But first-" she wraps her arms around Lea to cup her ass, lifting her off the floor on shaky legs, Lea's large, brown eyes looking down to Naya's as she wraps her long legs around Naya's waist.

"We're going to Dianna's trailer" she smirks, figuring she can at least have _some_ fun with this, and punish Lea.

Naya stops at the bed in Dianna's trailer, throwing Lea roughly onto the mattress where she lands with a bounce, hearing the squeak of the springs and Lea throws her head back.

"You've been a very, very bad girl Lea," she says firmly, walking towards Lea on the bed. The smaller girl giggles, and Naya says,

"Do you find disobeying, cheating and lying to your girlfriend funny?"

But the smile on Lea's face is still there – not as clear, attempting to be hidden by gnawing at her bottom lip – and she shakes her head,

"No"

She places a knee on the bed and leans forward, fingernails raking over Lea's evident hipbones as she pulls her panties down, down long legs, already smelling her heavy arousal.

Lea's soaked panties scrunch up in her hand, and she immediately has an idea,

"This'll drive her crazy" she smirks.

Naya begins to run Lea's panties over each and every one of Dianna's items: the wood of the bed and drawers, certain places on the walls and over smooth surfaces.

After, she drops the panties on the floor and climbs onto the bed, the room filled with Lea's musky arousal.

"Put your ass up here" Naya orders, watching as Lea turns onto her stomach and pushes her lower half over Naya's lap.

She smirks, moving a hand to cup the cheek furthest away from her. Soft, tanned skin in her hand,

"Such a pretty little ass. S'gonna be so red when I'm done with you" Naya comments.

Lea whimpers as Naya takes her first hit, breath catching in her throat.

"I hope you learn your lesson"

Surprisingly, with her second hit, a throaty moan comes from Lea.

Much to Naya's dismay, her third hit – which is hard and sharp – just pulls another, louder moan from her. She looks at Lea in confusion,

"You can't possibly be getting turned on by this"

She just hears a needy whine, and Naya continues, even if her first intention wasn't to turn Lea on.

_Spank! Spank! Spank! _

With a couple dozen his, Naya figures Lea should be begging her to stop. She can feel the globes of Lea's ass hot and tender under her hand, but Lea is still arching her back and pressing her ass into Naya's hand.

"Keep going baby," Lea's breath is uneven and desperate.

Naya crinkles her brow, because things aren't really going all to plan, but obliges, steadying a hand on Lea's back before swinging her other hand out further, then finally smacking her ass.

Lea is keening, and can feel new arousal dripping down her inner thighs. Her core thrums and aches for more simulation.

Another smack to her ass and bolts of pleasure are sent to her channel, it isn't minutes later before she is begging,

"Please fuck me Nay, please, I need it from you and I'm already so close. Not Dianna" she pleads.

The flesh of Lea's ass is red, Naya can see and smell new arousal between Lea's legs, the sound of her begging, sounding so desperate and pleading to fuck her is too good to give up.

"Dirty little slut. Begging me to touch you on Dianna's bed" Naya smirks, "tell me how much of a slut you are and I'll think about it."

Lea groans,

"I'm such a little slut. I just want everything from you, your fingers, tongue, strap on, and I want it all the time. I love when you're rough with me; it turns me on. If I could have you fuck me for the rest of my life, I would. God I would. And I'd fuck you anywhere and everywhere, tasting your delicious cum and I wouldn't share you with anyone"

Naya lets out a needy groan herself, and says,

"Repeat the following: I am Naya's slut. I belong to Naya. My pussy belongs to Naya. My breasts belong to Naya. My legs belong to Naya. My ass belongs to her too. Never Dianna. I hate Dianna, I will never compliment, talk or be purposely near Dianna, or I will be cut off from Naya. I don't want to disappoint Naya, because she is my master, and my sex god."

Lea repeats everything Naya had asked her to, reciting each word in a low, husky tone. She immediately rolls onto her back, lifting her legs up and wrapping them around Naya's body, using her – little – strength to pull Naya down on top of her.

She widens her eyes and flattens her hands against the bed to support herself. Her mouth is so close to Lea's pussy and her breath is hot against Lea's soaked channel. Lea's hands thread into Naya's hair and she widens her legs further for Naya.

"So wet for me," Naya breaths, quick to run her tongue near Lea's entrance, wanting to tease her as much as she can.

The smaller girls legs tighten around Naya's body, pulling her down further – along with tugging down at her hair.

"I'm going, I'm going" she chuckles before running back firmly through wet folds.

Her feet dig in at the small of Naya's back, forcing her as far in as she can. Naya's nose rubs against Lea's clit and causes Lea to moan, fingers raking at her scalp desperately.

"You're so impatient and bad at holding it in" she murmurs against Lea's pussy.

Lea's back arches as she moans, back lifting off the mattress and she rocks into Naya's mouth. A firm lick with the whole of her tongue before she is pulling Lea's clit into her mouth and sucking roughly as her head is being forced downward.

"I'm close. Real close. I wanna cum in your mouth," she breathes heavily.

But then Naya is pulling her head out between Lea's legs. She rubs her lips together, which are covered in Lea's cum, her cheeks are flushed and eyes still hungry. Lea whines desperately,

"Why'd you leave? I need you back" Lea asks confusingly.

"Nup" Naya shakes her head; "I want you to cum on Dianna's bed"

"W-what? How come?" Lea pouts.

"Because I want all your juices over her bed. It'll drive her crazy when she can smell it, but won't be able to have it for herself. She never gets to touch you Lea, never ever."

Naya crawls up the bed, tucking her legs underneath her body to Lea's ear. Her hand trails up Lea's wet thighs and into her pussy, pinching down on her clit as she purrs into her girlfriends' ear,

"Cum en le bebé cama" she says encouragingly, "en la cama de Dianna. Lo puede hacer"

A moan is ripped from Lea's throat, toes curling in pleasure and thighs trembling as she reaches her release. Naya holds Lea as she shakes, pressing a light kiss to her shoulder just before Lea is spilling out onto Dianna's sheets.

She whimpers, throwing her head back as she rides through her heavy orgasm. When she has come completely down from her high, Naya wraps arms around her and pulls the smaller girl onto her lap.

"I know I've been considerably kind and sweet to you since I caught you with Dianna, but I'm still really mad at you Lea" her voice is still soft and low, "Its important, in a relationship, that we listen to each other. And I know I left you hanging, but it doesn't mean you can disobey my rules just because you're unhappy. You know I'm not friends with Dianna, and maybe you are, but please, all I ask is that when I don't want you to do something – as long as it's fair – you don't do it" she sighs and looks down, "It really hurt me to see you with her Lea"

Lea frowns,

"I'm so, so sorry Naya. I didn't understand how upset it would make you, and even when you tried to punish me, it turned me on. I swear, I didn't do anything with her. She was trying to touch me, and I said no. But I still called her sexy, and I know that's not acceptable. I do understand if you don't want me anymore, because a relationship is built on trust, and I broke that" she pauses, "I would love a second chance if you will give it to me, but I understand if not"

"I forgive you" Naya nods, "I really do. You're too sexy to give up anyway," she chuckles.

Lea giggles, turning to Naya and leaning down to bite her shoulder.

"So we're okay?"

"More than" Naya nods, pulling Lea down for a tight cuddle.

Her head sits in the crook between Naya's head and her shoulder, nuzzling at her neck. Naya's arms wrap around Lea's clad back, but feeling smooth, warm skin underneath her fingers.

"Maybe we should go," Naya says, "We can cuddle out there. I should go and get you pants before Dianna walks in here and sees your pussy"

They both laugh, and Lea pulls back. Naya lifts Lea off of her lap, putting her hand on her knee,

"While I go and get you some of my shorts, you try and … cover yourself up" she's walking away, but turns back to wink at Lea, "don't put your panties on though, you should be ready for more later tonight"

Lea is wearing a pair of Naya's black, elastic shorts, and it strangely feels normal going commando in Naya's clothes.

"Damn. I might need to fuck you again, your legs look fucking incredible in those shorts," she growls, and Lea has no idea whether Naya is serious or not.

They're leaving Dianna's trailer hand-in-hand, and it so happens that Dianna is _just _coming to the door.

"What are you two doing?" she asks.

Neither answer, but Naya leans over to Dianna, whispering into her ear,

"Bad luck Di, a couple minutes earlier and you could've watched Lea come undone" she smirks, "Oh, and there's a surprise in there for you"

When they get back into the recording studio, initially, their plans are to cuddle until they were free to go home, however, it doesn't explain why Lea is lying flat on her stomach between Naya's legs and making out with her.

She cups Naya's face, feeling her tongue snake into her mouth she giggles.

"So hot" she whispers into Naya's mouth.

There is a vibration as Naya hums, cupping Lea's ass again and pulling her up to straddle her lap.

"Love you baby" Naya whispers against Lea's lips, kneading Lea's ass between her fingers, which causes Lea to squeal and throw her head back.

"Are they together?" Blake turns to Jacob, both who've just shown up.

Jacob lets out a breath,

"I have no idea. But they've been having sex around the whole studio all day" he says, "so I think they are"

She's arching her back and commanding Naya to take her jumper off. Once smooth skin is revealed, Lea mouths down her neck, along her collarbones and reaches behind Naya's body to unclasp her bra.

"We should go" Blake grabs Jacob's shoulder, pulling him away from both girls.


	5. Lea Dom Naya Sub

One emotion Naya could always count on feeling was luck. Definitely. Every single day she felt it, and all because of one girl. Lea. She couldn't believe Lea had chosen her, chosen her over all other girls, over Dianna of all people. And she couldn't help but think about her girlfriend and her fortune.

It had become a habit, staying up late into the night turned and propped up on her elbow. She smiled in adoration to Lea, who was asleep, just because she was undeniably beautiful. Sometimes Lea even woke up, and ordered Naya to take care of her, and Naya – if she could – would spend all night kissing her body, to make her happy and make her feel special.

The golden light shines through the window between the cracks of the curtains, illuminating a strip from Lea's shoulder and up across her face. It's almost magical, the way that the bright light shines on Lea, like the goddess Naya believes she is.

A curl of Lea's lips when she sleeps, lightly shut eyes with thick lashes and her strong jawline. Her hand reaches out to tentatively touch Lea's jaw, gently caressing her cheek, but somehow still hoping she won't wake up.

Sometimes though, it's hard, because Lea is the prettiest thing she's seen in her life. So she can't resist showing affection towards her girlfriend at night, even when she's asleep and hasn't asked for it.

She leans down, pressing a soft kiss to Lea's shoulder. Her tan skin tastes sweet like milk and honey, and more often than not – like now – she finds herself mouthing up Lea's neck and up to her forehead. The small crinkle of her brow appears; something Naya finds so cute, and lazy, chocolate eyes open up to her.

"Baby," she frowns, "You woke me up" and her voice is low and sleepy.

Naya gives her a sympathetic smile,

"I'm sorry. You're just so pretty and I couldn't help myself."

She blushes, her eyes falling closed.

"That's very nice of you Nay, but you wake me up every day in the middle of the night with the same reason" her voice is now firmer, "We need to go to sleep."

Naya shuffles closer, pressing up tightly against Lea.

"Not every night we have sex though," she answers, a hand slipping underneath their comforter and moving to Lea's stomach, dragging down to press two fingers against her core, "Please say you want me to,"

"No" Lea snaps, forcing Naya's hands away, "Bad Naya. We aren't having sex. You aren't going to touch me. You aren't going to touch yourself" she scolds, "Understood?"

The Latina doesn't quite agree, because she should be allowed to pleasure herself; even when Lea is much better at it. Something she never agreed on, but she doesn't want to lose Lea, and wants to make her happy.

She nods solemnly,

"I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have. Let's go back to sleep"

"Exactly Naya," she grumbles, "You shouldn't have"

Around twenty minutes later of holding Lea, she is sure the smaller girl is asleep, and she may have the chance to leave quickly. It's terrible. Terrible to disobey her girlfriends' orders, and really she does love Lea, and is incredibly lucky to have her. Still.

Naya slips both arms out, resting them at her sides before turning over and carefully climbs out of the bed. She hears Lea stir, and suddenly worries she'll wake up, and it just dawns on the fact she is breaking all of Lea's rules and wishes. Damn. She just hopes Lea doesn't wake up.

The door clicks behind her as she makes it down the hall and to the bathroom. She sits against the edge of the bathtub, steadying herself when her hands slide down her body and dip below the waistband of her sweats.

She's a horrible girlfriend. She knows it, and she really doesn't deserve Lea at all. But within two minutes of Naya thinking about how attractive Lea is and just her in general, she's rocking against her hand and coming with Lea's name on her lips.

Luckily though, her hand is free from her pants when the door handle turns. She wasn't going to lock the door, it would be suspicious and she already knew it wouldn't take long to reach her climax.

"Lea," she breathes, but why is she so surprised? It was obviously Lea.

"Why are you in here Nay?" she demands, growing angry easily, "Tell me"

Naya crosses her legs, laying her hands in her lap as she looks down, and she knows Lea can tell what she's done.

"Were you touching yourself? After I specifically asked you not to" Lea takes a step forward.

She still doesn't answer, and she won't raise her eyes because she knows Lea is ashamed of her.

"I'm fine with any consequence you think is right" Naya sighs, "I'm sorry boo, I didn't want to. But I had to"

Lea shakes her head,

"Don't call me boo. Don't call me baby. Don't call me sweetheart or honey" she crosses her arms over her chest, "It was a privilege to call me those pet names, and only people I trust have the right to call me them. From now on, you will refer to me as mistress."

"Lea…" Naya tries to reason.

"No. You don't get to call me that either. Unfortunately for you, you need to be punished. After that, any more disagreements or if you disobey me, you're cut off. Understood?"

There is a beat.

"Yes"

The smaller girl walks forward, her uggboots scuffing across the bathroom floor. She reaches over, placing a tiny hand on Naya's shoulder, hoping it's somewhat comforting, even when she is preparing to punish her.

She sits down beside Naya,

"I didn't want to have to do this, but considering words don't seem to work on you. Take your clothes off, bend over my lap."

Naya nods,

"Okay."

"No" Lea snaps, "You will answer me with 'Yes mistress',"

The Latina nods, and proceeds to undress herself in front of Lea. Each item of clothing falling to the ground with a soft patter as more and more caramel skin is revealed.

Once she is bent over Lea's lap her hands steady on the railing of the bathtub, desperately clinging to something as Lea gives her one firm smack. They've done this before. Well, not exactly, per se, but during sex sometimes they'll smack each other's asses. It's very pleasurable, so she doesn't really consider this as punishment, but she wasn't planning on telling Lea.

Her body quivers and fingers turn white, something about being spanked and punished turns her on, and she hates it. Lea isn't going to let her touch herself, and Lea probably won't pleasure her either, so she really needs Lea to stop. Naya knows soon Lea will realize how much she enjoys it, and find a more painful punishment. She loves it, she does, but she hates that she loves it.

With a few more blows Naya's ass is red and stings with each hit. Her ass is pushing up into Lea's palm, and then body flattens and grinds herself against Lea's leg. It's releasing some of the tension, but not a lot.

And without permission, her mouth has already said,

"Mistress – please, please fuck me"

"Good girl for calling me mistress" Lea praises, stroking Naya's hair, "But no. No begging."

Naya groans which is equally made from sexual frustration and annoyance.

"Mistress – please"

"We only fuck on my terms. But I'll tell you what, I'm done with punishing you, and you can turn over now baby" Lea says, a hand curling over Naya's shoulder furthest to her, pulling lightly to gesture her to turn over.

She turns over, still on Lea's lap and looks up at her, giving her a lazy smile.

"Does it hurt?" Lea asks, caressing Naya's cheek.

"What, my pussy or my ass? Because they both kinda hurt" Naya chuckles, her voice low and strained, but God Lea finds it so sexy.

Lea laughs, dragging a hand down to Naya's breast, cupping the full weight of one and flicks a thumb over a straining, sensitive nipple. Naya arches her body up, desperate for Lea to touch her in some way.

When her eyes aren't screwed shut, she notices the slight hunger in Lea's eyes. Like she would do something, if it didn't conflict with everything she had just said, and Lea wasn't about to go against her word and fuck her after the punishment. Nevertheless, Naya wouldn't have minded one bit.

Still, that didn't mean that Lea couldn't tease Naya, and it was very tempting. So her fingers scratch lightly over Naya's tummy, straight down and swipes a finger through Naya's clear wetness.

There is a tie between dying from finally being touched, and dying from being ignored, and it's terrible, she thinks. But then Lea is retracting the finger and small hands move to her back, and Naya is still very confused.

"C'mon, we're going back to bed" Lea announces, sitting Naya up, "Not for sex"

She stifles a sigh,

"Sure b- _mistress_" and follows Lea into their bedroom, leaving her clothes on the floor of the bathroom.

"You almost called me baby," Lea points out.

Naya lets out a nervous chuckle, worried of how Lea will react. Will she be punished again? She doesn't think she can go through another punishment tonight.

"Habit. Sorry"

Climbing underneath the comforter, Lea turns her head,

"Don't worry, I guess. You be a good girl for Lea and calling me baby will come sooner than usual" her tone is oddly sweet, but Naya likes it.

Once they're both underneath the purple comforter, Naya's arms wrap firmly around Lea, pulling her closer. It's a possibility that Lea can feel Naya's hard nipples against her back, through the thin material of her singlet, but it mustn't be worrying her since she doesn't speak up.

However, she does end up saying – which isn't as uncharacteristic as it sounds –

"Naya, it'd be great to not wake up to you humping my leg again. We don't want a repeat of last time, do we?"

Yeah, sometimes she's so desperate that she humps Lea's leg.

Though she can't help it, and when Lea has gotten the image, the feeling, the words, and the look on Lea's face when she – accidently – came on her leg. It sticks; it definitely does, because all she can think about is doing it again.

That time, Lea was amused, and came almost instantly after. Whereas this time, with her body flush against Lea's and uneven breathes, Lea isn't annoyed, but she isn't pleased either.

But she turns around, and a hand grips Naya's hip. Only for a second does Lea's knee bend and angle to brush between Naya's legs, and her breath picks up, cantering her hips so it will happen again, but Lea won't do it. Her leg straightens out and she sits up almost suddenly.

"C'mon, time to get up" she says, throwing the comforter off their bodies to reveal Naya's very naked one.

The smaller girl climbs out of the bed.

"Mistress," she begins, "Can you just touch my clit. I need you to touch it or lick me or something. I don't know, but it's really uncomfortable."

Lea fastens the belt on her dressing gown,

"No" she answers simply, and Naya never knew a word could cause such discomfort, "I'm going to take a shower. You are free to come if you want, and I mean go with me to the shower, not orgasm. Speaking of orgasm, I wouldn't be giving you one in the shower anyway, so make up your mind," she explains, parting her brunette hair to the side.

There is a second, and Lea is already walking away, so Naya supposes she missed her chance.

"Fucking tease," she calls out, her body aching and wrapped in the comforter. She sighs, dropping her head.

A question she's been asking herself is confusing and she can't seem to figure it out, so she decides to ask Lea instead, because maybe Lea will feel sorry for her, and finally do something.

"Can you die from sexual discomfort?"

Lea's eyes pop up quickly, but flick back down to her magazine.

"Uh, I don't think so" but her voice is laced with wonder.

"That's good" Naya nods, "I didn't want you to die…"

Her brow knits together in confusion,

"Huh?"

Naya stands up from her seat, sauntering over to Lea who is sitting at the island counter in the kitchen. Her hands move to Lea's shoulders, squeezing and moving her hands to give Lea a satisfying massage.

"Well, I was just thinking mistress; it's been so long since you've came, and I miss being able to show you, to hear you"

Lea cranes her head back, looking back at Naya who looks oddly smug and confident. As far as Lea is concerned, Naya thinks she'll crack and asked to be fucked.

"No it hasn't. I got my release in the shower this morning."

She bites her lip when Naya's smile fades, trying to contain the giggle that threatens to break through. Lea watches as Naya frowns, the movement of her hands on Lea's shoulders stopping.

"But-"

"Where in my speech last night did I say I couldn't touch _myself? _I can touch you, you _could _touch me, but you aren't allowed to touch yourself" she closes the magazine, standing up from her seat, "But thanks for the massage. You aren't getting a fuck out of it. Kinda like volunteering."

Lea kisses Naya on the cheek quickly and lets her hand drag across Naya's jean clad ass, over her thigh and cups Naya through her jeans. A second or two, and the hand is away, and Lea is walking off to go get breakfast.

She has to change her panties now. Maybe Lea won't die from sexual discomfort, but Naya definitely will.

Dancing had always been one of Naya's favourite things, and with Lea and Chris made it better, usually. The thing was though, for this time, Naya knew that Lea would pull some sort of crap, just to tease her, and it was getting really frustrating.

But then if Naya tried to argue with her, Lea would most likely spank her. Or she'd get really snappy, and Naya didn't want either of those things. She wanted for Lea to be happy, but surely her own fingers weren't giving off the same pleasure Naya's fingers did, hopefully.

When Zach Woodlee, their choreographer has left for a reason unknown to Naya – she wasn't listening – she decides it's a better idea to go and sit with Chris, rather than hang around with Lea.

Sitting down beside him on the bench she takes a final look at Lea, who is doing some random dance that Naya's guessing she's made up, because it looks utterly unprofessional, but still adorable.

"Hey Nay," he greets, eyes down at his phone before he locks it and puts it away.

"Hey" she grumbles, crossing her arms, and a leg over the other, "So, I'm just gonna come out and say it. I apologize for any behavior that happens, or if I'm rude" Naya figures she isn't the nicest person to be around, and definitely not the favourite.

"Why's that?" he quirks a brow, turning towards Naya and focusing on her.

"Lea's on lockdown" she answers, huffing.

"And what does that mean?" Chris asks, feeling slightly stupid after the look Naya gives him.

"No sex" she grumbles, casting a gaze over to Lea.

"Ah" he nods in understanding, "But it's really that bad?"

"Does it sound fun?" Naya snaps, "So we're kinda in this thing, where I –" she pauses, trying to think of a way to tell Chris their relationship without making him uncomfortable, or grossed out, after all, he is gay, "she asks me to do things, and I do them. You know?" because saying "oh yeah I'm a sub and she's a dom" doesn't sound so good.

Chris shakes his head, causing Naya to roll her eyes and huff before he says,

"Oh, no I get it. But I don't think it sounds so entertaining, I mean, it probably is when you're actually - and I'm gonna stop there. So what _is _she doing?"

"Teasing," Naya answers simply, "I've been on the edge all day – and last night. She gives me a hug, or something like that, but brushes past _sensitive _parts, and leaves. Look, even that stupid fucking thing she's doing is turning me on,"

Naya shakes her head at herself, chuckling lightly, because she is really pathetic. The whole situation is pathetic, and she's atleast happy that Chris doesn't mind so much, even though she doubts he'll have good advice for her, especially with a topic like this. Still.

"Have you told her?" he asks, biting his lip lightly.

She nods,

"I have. She tells me no when I attempt to touch her; if I try to touch myself she punishes me. Last night she told me – after punishing me – that if I try something like that again, I'm cut off. I love her. I really, really do. And I don't wanna lose her, but I'm going crazy."

Chris sucks a breath through his teeth,

"Tough. She isn't budging is she?"

The Latina shakes her head.

"You have no idea…"

"Nay Nay," Lea calls, waving a hand at Naya for her to come over.

She grumbles, uncrosses her leg and walks over to Lea on the vinyl flooring. Over to the girlfriend who won't touch or be touched. It's infuriating, and Naya hasn't done anything wrong so she can't imagine why Lea wants to speak with her, unless it finally involves sex, then, she is fine.

"What would you like mistress?" she asks, her voice slightly annoyed, but Lea doesn't seem to pick it up.

Her small arms wrap around Naya's waist,

"What _would_ you like me to do?" fingers slid up underneath Naya's sweatshirt, fingernails scratch light patterns down her spine and around to her tummy.

It's oddly seductive and cheeky for something Lea would do, Naya thinks. Since sex with Lea is usually orders: turn around, get on your knees baby, fuck me harder. Never has it been up to Naya to decide what Lea does, where she does it, or _how _she does it, which makes her slightly uncomfortable, as is Lea when Naya hasn't replied.

"Is something wrong?" she traces a path along the rim of Naya's jeans, moving up to the dip of Naya's spine, sending shivers around her body.

Naya hesitates,

"No," she figures Lea will just do whatever she wants, and that's something Naya likes about Lea, along with the countless perks, Lea is in control, and Naya likes making her baby feel good.

"Good." Lea smiles, her eyes showing dark and possessive, fingers popping the button of Naya's jeans and lowering the zipper.

Her breath catches in her throat, heart beating faster. She wants it; she _needs _it. To have Lea take her against the wall, the hot touches and desperate, wet kisses, and Naya realizes Lea is kinda like a drug. Naya doesn't even bother rephrasing it to, "a good drug" because no drugs are good, from what she knows of – unless they're medical ones, in which case, Lea is.

But she can't let her. As much as she wants to, she isn't letting their first time in nearly a week be in the dance studio, where Chris is, and Zach could walk in at any moment.

"Uh," she looks back to Chris, who isn't really paying attention, but somehow looks up when she does. "Mistress- we aren't gonna have enough time…"

It's a lie. Once so obvious she thought Lea would figure out, but she hasn't yet. Honestly, a press to her clit with a finger or two of Lea's would send her mind spinning, because that _could _send her over the edge.

But then Lea is cupping her, not even listening to her protests. Two fingers move into her panties, stroking lightly through slick heat once before pulling out, leaving Naya – this time – protesting for more, instead it comes out as a weak groan. Those few seconds were overwhelming.

Lea reaches out to touch Naya's shoulder,

"I guess you're right, not enough time. You can fix that up," she gestures towards Naya's undone jeans.

Popping both fingers into her mouth and licking them clean,

"So good" she purrs into Naya's ear, and releases them with a wet noise. Her wet fingers drag along Naya's throat and down her neck before she begins walking away, reaching back to squeeze Naya's ass.

"Fuck" Naya mutters,

The next time is when they get home. Lea sits between Naya's legs, her body leaning backwards against Naya's, which is against the headboard. It's just small talk, and Lea has realized whenever she says the word 'come' in any context other than sex, Naya lets out an involuntary groan.

"Don't you miss it?" Naya asks.

"Huh. What?"

"I know you won't agree, and you'll probably cut me off, but I'd hate if I hadn't atleast given it a shot. You know that I love you, more than myself, and more than _The Vampire Diaries. _But—"

Funnily enough, Naya is cut off by Lea, who says the exact same thing and urges her to continue.

"—But sometimes I feel like you don't love me. Maybe you love me, but not as much as I love you" she explains.

"We aren't playing this game again Naya, you don't love me more, I don't love you more, we love each other equally" Lea sighs, because often the 'I love you more' game goes for hours.

"Am I not good enough to have sex with you? I don't want to say sex is the only thing I value in this relationship, because it isn't, but a part of a good relationship is sharing yourself with each other, to be intimate and show how much you love and care for one another. But you won't let me touch you, you won't let me show you how much I care and love you" Naya sighs, this is hard to talk about.

"That's what chocolate is for Naya," Lea replies, like it's obvious, "vegan, remember"

"Lea" Naya exclaims, "You aren't even listening to me!"

"Mist-" Lea tries to correct her before being cut off by Naya.

"I don't care! Do you even want me anymore? I'm not allowed to show any affection to you, and if I do, you threaten to break up with me. That isn't how a relationship works, and there's definitely no teasing. If you're already sick of me, then break up with me, but don't use me."

Her head turns, looking into Naya's eyes. Naya doesn't bother apologizing, because it's really what she thinks, but Lea's eyes are locked on hers, deep brown and big just like they usually are. She looks so pretty, silent there, and Naya wonders whether Lea will cry. She hopes not.

When Lea cries, she has to hold her, if she doesn't then she feels like a worse girlfriend than she already feels she is, and maybe she'll have to apologize for the things she's said – personally, she doesn't want to. They're true. But if it makes Lea happy, she will.

But Lea doesn't cry.

Her legs swing around almost suddenly, and Naya is pinned to the bed by Lea's lips. Hot, wet lips pressing and pushing together. Before Naya can really process anything, Lea's tongue is seeping through into her mouth, searching around the inside.

Naya's hands claw at Lea's sides; desperate to feel the soft, warm skin she's been longing to touch for days. Instead, so she isn't coming off too strong - even when she thinks Lea would enjoy it, she just settles for a hand on the back of Lea's head; keeping her there, and the other one moving between the small of Lea's back and the top of her spine.

"Was that good?" Lea smirks seductively when she breaks it, lips still against Naya's ones.

"So good" Naya smiles, remembering earlier in the day after Lea had tasted her.

While slowly sliding her knee up to wedge between Naya's legs Lea says,

"Such a good girl. Been so obedient and nice to her mistress, I think you deserve something."

Naya smiles eagerly, craning her head back when Lea nuzzles her face against the other girls' neck, urging her to stretch out.

Her teeth nip sharply along the base of Naya's neck, continuing down to her collarbone. There isn't a minute wasted where Lea asks if she's okay, or tries to soothe the stings with her own tongue, and that's how Naya likes it.

Moving between jaw, neck and shoulders, Lea also moves a hand up to unzip Naya's jacket. It moves to her breast, cupping it over the bra and moving a thumb over the tightening peak of a nipple.

Naya's back arches up into Lea's touch, letting a needy moan out against Lea's mouth.

Lea's mouth moves back to Naya's, kissing her rougher than before, desperate and hot.

Naya's whole body is on fire. Lea's body on hers. Lips on hers. Hand on her breast and the other finding its way down to her hip.

Gripping onto her hip, Lea lifts the side of Naya's body and slips her knee closer between the two legs. Lea's body rocks forward and back, grinding firmly.

Her fingers are nimble when ridding Naya of her pants, and Naya blames Lea's continuous kissing for her not realizing until her skin prickles, cold air travelling over hot skin.

Lea sticks two of her fingers in quickly, a motion of stroking and twisting until she brushes past Naya's clit, and she's letting out a throaty moan. Lea smiles wickedly, adding more pressure as she watches Naya come undone. All the straining and aching let go with one move.

A rough groan comes from Naya's mouth as her hips twitch, already aching for Lea again. Her tongue, her fingers, she can't get enough, which is good, since Lea doesn't get sick of doing it, over and over, and it's like that when Naya does it, but involves a lot more body kissing. What can she say? She loves Lea's body.

Lea moves up Naya's body, dropping her head onto Naya's shoulder.

"Very good baby. You're so incredible, so responsive to me," she coos, her hand moving down to trace Naya's slit with two fingers. "Already wet again. All for me."

From behind Naya's ear and down her jaw Lea places wet, lazy kisses before planting one firmly on Naya's lips. She pauses, leaning to the side off the bed and reaching for the strap on they occasionally use.

It starts as a gasp, but turns into a needy moan when Naya sees the strap on.

"Just hold on" she lets out throaty chuckle, "So impatient" she smirks, relocating the strap on behind her; out of Naya's reach.

She watches Naya's eyes turn possessive and hungry as each item of clothing is removed, eyes following tan, smooth skin being revealed.

Reaching behind her she grasps the deep blue strap on. Naya licks her lips, her core throbbing in anticipation as she watches Lea fastening it. Kneeling on the bed, her tan, sweat-slicked skin and tussled hair, hands gripping the strap on. Fuck.

"Please Lee, you've teased me for ages," Naya moans desperately, spreading her legs.

Lea smiles seductively,

"So desperate for me. I touched you not five minutes ago," she moves closer, just enough to lubricate the tip, "Dirty little slut" she husks, leaning forward to press a kiss to Naya's lips.

"Yeah, I'm a dirty slut" Naya replies thickly.

In one smooth stroke, Lea inserts the strap on, watching in amusement as Naya throws her head back in ecstasy. Naya's legs wrap around Lea's waist, forcing her deeper and deeper, noises of pleasure coming from her lips.

At a rhythmic pace Lea continues, tanned skin moving together as Naya rocks her hips with Lea's, meeting each thrust.

"God you're hot" Lea says, dipping down to nip at Naya's chest, neck, tummy; bruising the skin, but Naya could care less.

Naya begins to writhe underneath Lea, panting as she threads fingers through Lea's hair, pulling her back down on top of her. With each new thrust, the strap on is buried further into her, sending shots of pleasure through her body.

She throws her head back, surging to get further.

"Mm baby, you like that don't you?" Lea teases, grazing teeth down Naya's jaw, Naya whimpers helplessly, "Yeah? You'd like it better if I went faster, deeper, harder into your pretty little pussy, wouldn't you?"

It's only a couple more short, fast thrusts of Lea's hips and Naya is clinging to her shoulders, fingertips turning white.

"Come for me baby, let it all go" Lea orders, "Don't hold back"

A series of hot kisses down her jaw and short, sharp thrusts is all it takes before Naya is coming. Her rocks get slower and easier, helping Naya down from her orgasm. Lea slowly pulls out the strap on, noticing it coated in Naya's come, and some on her fingers. She reaches back, blindly placing it on the floor for cleaning.

"Oh God" Naya pants, falling back onto her pillow with a thud.

"You okay?" Lea asks, crawling over to Naya.

Naya nods,

"I am… well, I will be, mistress"

Lea shakes her head, crinkling her brow,

"I don't like it. Do you think you could call me baby, honey, sweetheart, or boo?" she asks, curling up against Naya's limp body.

Naya smiles sweetly,

"I think that can be arranged, baby" and turns her body to face Lea.

"I'm sorry" Lea sighs, "I know sometimes I can be controlling, and half the time I don't even deserve you and I should treat you like a person, you're just so incredible, that I wonder if you're even human, because I've never met anyone as spectacular as you."

Naya chuckles,

"Did you just say I was spectacular?"

"I did. But the bottom line is, I want you to know how sorry I am, I shouldn't have treated you like that," Lea crinkles her brow, looking down, Naya thinks when she's confused, its adorable.

"Honestly, I'm still expecting to wake up, and for this all to be a dream. Or for you to be a figment of my imagination, because you're just so beautiful and I don't wanna admit it because it's kinda weird, but every night I stay awake hours and hours, just watching you as you sleep. And I know it's creepy. Sometimes I notice things I haven't noticed before, like how your lips always have that curl at the edges, and the purring noise you make when you're happy. Our window lets in just enough light to see you, and you look like a goddess, Lea," Naya explains, cupping Lea's cheek and letting her thumb wipe the line of tears that have formed and ran underneath her eyes.

"You don't have to cry," she chuckles lightly.

Lea nods,

"I know. But that just shows that you're too good for me. You come up with this extravagant speech about how beautiful I am when I sleep and you waste time you could be sleeping just to watch me" she pauses, laughing slightly, "and all I can come up with is how spectacular you are."

Naya laughs,

"It's okay, really. I choose to stay up and look at you, and honey, you wouldn't be as beautiful as you are now if you didn't get your beauty sleep, would you?"

"No… I guess not," Lea mumbles.

"I think what matters is that we love each other. And care and trust one another. Not who watches the other sleeping, or who is better at using a strap on. But it's totally you" Naya smirks.

Lea giggles,

"I agree."

Naya pulls Lea over so she's cuddled closer,

"I vote for a shower, then cuddles. And I can fuck you tomorrow morning. Or I can just fuck you in the shower?" she smirks suggestively.

"Can you fuck me in the shower, and then again tomorrow morning?" Lea asks.

"Great idea" Naya smiles brightly, leaning down to press a tender kiss to Lea's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

"God I love you," Naya pants, threading her fingers back into Lea's hair and tugging her down.

Their lips fall together; Lea lets out a content groan, sliding their wet lips together. Uneven breaths fill Chris and Darren's living room, and that's almost enough for Lea to stop – that they're close to having sex on their best friends' couch. Granted, the boys _are _in the kitchen, and that makes the situation both better and worse.

But then Naya is palming her ass, and fuck it, she's only going to stop if the boys ask them to. When Naya's hand whips down to spank her, she doesn't think she can be silent. Letting out a squeal into Naya's mouth when the same hand begins to greedily grope her ass, a wolfish grin appears over Naya's lips.

"So responsive to my touches," she says seductively, reaching up to cup Lea's jaw with her other hand, "What does my gorgeous baby want?"

"You. I want—_need _you," Lea says voraciously.

She raises an eyebrow, the corners of her lips curling,

"Say it louder for me. I need to know how much you're craving this."

Always. Always teasing from Naya, and sometimes she wishes Naya would just get started and fuck her, but at the same time, Lea likes the praise from Naya's words.

Lowering her head down to Naya's ear, she whispers,

"Please baby. You can smell me, my arousal you love so much. Just imagine my legs spread wide, all for you, where you can lap up every drop and savor it. How about my hands tangled in your hair, pulling at your scalp as I ride your face. Maybe cum in your mouth?" her voice smooth but sultry.

Lea makes sure to stay where she is, projecting her hot breath onto Naya's neck. Satisfied, she watches Naya's eyes widen, hearing the breath catch in her throat,

"How would you like that, huh? Right here where either boy may walk in and see you eating me out. Swollen red lips, my cum dribbling from your mouth, you'd do anything just to continue. Even after I've cum multiple times, you'll want it again and again," she says each word clearly, after finishing taking Naya's earlobe between her teeth, tugging harshly at it before letting go and pressing wet kisses down Naya's jaw.

Often, the first time either girl comes, it occurs when one of them gives an in-depth, detailed description of what will happen. Like usual, Naya is already close. She hates it.

"Good girl," Naya praises, nodding her head slowly then giving Lea a grin, even when she is already aching her girlfriend and _has _to taste her, she hopes Lea is thinking otherwise.

"Sure, I'm a good girl," Lea says, like it rolls straight off her tongue.

But almost straight after, her lips are connected with the tender skin of Naya's neck. She knows exactly where to suck, the most sensitive places are where Lea goes for the most, loving how crazy it drives Naya.

Her skin tastes like milk and honey somehow, but Lea has always loves the way everything of Naya's tastes. Plump lips work slowly in places, her cheeks hollowing as she applies more and more pressure, pulling back and smiling in satisfaction, the red bruises fresh and sooner or later will turn purple.

Three bruises littered over Naya's neck, positioned in the hardest places to cover up. Naya's head is thrown back, fingers gripping Lea's thighs; digging nails in.

"Oh," Lea pipes, leaning forward and running a delicate finger down Naya's throat, "Looks like I forgot the most important place."

Naya shakes her head,

"Please. No, don't. I can't handle you sucking my throat; do you know how hard it is to cover up? People ask why I have bruises down my throat."

The smaller girl shrugs,

"But I wouldn't be a good girl if I missed a spot, would I? And whenever I nip at your throat you _always _fuck me real good and hard after it. I want that."

"Lea—" the woman herself cuts off her plea, dipping her head to connect her lips with the middle of Naya's throat column.

She throws her head back in pain and pleasure, a guttural groan coming from her lips; vibrating against Lea's mouth as they stay connected.

It's only then either of them realize how loud it was, causing Darren to rush in with a worried expression painted over his face. He looks cautiously between both of them,

"Is everyone okay?"

Lea nods,

"I was _uh_ sucking on her throat, and I think I sucked a little too hard and hurt her," she explains, gnawing at her bottom lip.

Darren frowns, looking slightly unsure,

"Alright," and walks out of the room.

Her expression softens; tilting Naya's head back lightly. Fingers graze gingerly over the large bruise,

"I'm sorry," Lea says gently, "I just get carried away and I love you so much but I wanted to make you feel good, and I—I hope I didn't hurt you too much."

"'s okay honey," Naya says, her voice rough no matter how soft she tries to make it.

Although Naya has accepted her apology, Lea can't help but feel bad. She knows how much it hurts Naya, and how she tries to make Lea believe she is fine, but all Lea can do is pout lightly, continuing to run her fingers over it softly,

"You always say that. I should have-"

"Baby baby, it was a good pain. Don't worry, it's no big deal, and 'm really turned on right now."

"Are you sure?" Lea asks softly, cupping Naya's jaw.

"If I wasn't okay, would I be thinking about tasting you? About how you would squirm when I put my tongue in, but thrust into my mouth. Moaning my name over and over until your voice goes rough," Naya whispers, licking her lips slowly.

Her eyes turn darker, lips parting before she can bring herself to answering. The burning in her lower stomach becoming more prominent,

"The couch or the floor?" Lea breaths, eyes filled with a fiery passion.

The couch is comfortable, but isn't firm, meaning either girl would most likely fall off before getting anywhere sexually. However, the floor is hard and she knows it hurts Lea's ass, but she always gets further in when they're on the floor.

"Back against the couch, sit on the floor and open wide, baby," she mumbles roughly right underneath Lea's ear.

Lea looks into Naya's eyes, nodding eagerly without saying a word. She complies, climbing off Naya's body and positioning herself the way Naya had told her to. She watches as her girlfriend moves to sit on her knees in front of her while simultaneously removing her panties.

"So perfect; spread for me like this and aching for me."

She leans down, nipping at the skin of Lea's inner thighs, alternating from left to right. When she reaches her center, she stops, taking a heavy sniff of Lea's arousal. Her body shudders, already tasting it on her tongue.

"You ready?" Naya looks up at Lea with lust-filled eyes, "Anybody could walk in and you'd be ready and spread for me like the dirty little girl you are."

"Fuck," Lea breaths, tangling her fingers in Naya's hair, "Not a good girl anymore, am I?"

Naya shakes her head, using a hand to pull up the hem of Lea's tight, purple dress over her hips. Slowly, she begins to lap at Lea's core, savoring each taste. Like normal, the smaller girl is already writhing underneath her quickening tongue.

With rough and needy licks Naya leans forward, determined to get deeper into Lea's glorious pussy.

"Lapping at me like I haven't fed you in days, poor baby. I bet you'd love that, my cum being the only real thing you'd eaten in days," she purrs smoothly, releasing one fistful of Naya's hair, stroking her hair affectionately.

Naya doesn't say anything, only pushes her tongue deeper, flattening the end over Lea's clit. She hears her groan, but before she can react Lea is tugging her hair and thrusting her hips.

Much to Lea's dismay, Naya has pulled back, but pupils are dilated and Lea's cum smeared over her lips.

"Hey, why'd you stop?"

She smirks,

"You're so desperate."

"Shut up" Lea chuckles, reaching out to cup Naya's cheek. Her thumb runs along Naya's upper lip, then her bottom lip, collecting her cum. She holds it out expectedly,

"Suck."

As always, Naya opens her mouth, taking Lea's thumb in and cleaning Lea's juices from it. Humming again at the taste of her girlfriend, she feels Lea stroke her hair,

"Good girl. So incredible. Can you finish what you started?"

Naya nods, releasing Lea's thumb with a wet pop. She gets back between Lea's legs, firmly running her tongue between Lea's lips before pressing on her clit again. When Lea throws her head back, Naya knows she is close, so pulls her clit into her mouth.

A rough moan is released into the room when Lea pulls helplessly at Naya's hair, nails scratching at Naya's scalp as her back arches forward. She adds two fingers and works them in with a slow rhythm, hearing the breath in Lea's throat catch.

"Yeah - _oh god – _Naya – _fuck _– c'mon baby," Lea pants, cantering her hips.

When pulling her fingers out she curls them, eliciting a moan from Lea's lips. She thrusts them back in quickly, twisting and scissoring them as she sucks harder on Lea's clit.

"_Oh oh oh!_ _Naya, baby, fuck!" _

She pulls back, her fingers working down to a slow pace. Naya smiles in satisfaction, watching as Lea's chest heaves with her head thrown back. Crawling up beside Lea, she puts her fingers up against Lea's mouth,

"Lick," Naya commands softly, Lea's eyes moving to the two fingers as she bites her lip to stop panting.

A soft tongue flicks out and licks Naya's two fingers clean. She pulls at the end of Lea's dress, making sure to keep her decent before wrapping her arms around her smaller body, pulling Lea onto her lap.

Naya begins to nuzzle Lea's sweat-slicked neck with her face, humming against her skin,

"My sexy girl," she murmurs, "You're so hot like that. Spread open, moaning my name."

Lea chuckles softly, holding Naya's head against her neck,

"You're the sexy one. I should warn you now: prepare your body, when we get home, your body is going to be _covered_ in bruises. Your chest, your stomach, your thighs, more on your neck," she purrs, pressing a kiss to Naya's forehead.

"Can we start that now?" Naya asks seductively, raising an eyebrow.

"We have dinner ready," Chris calls from the kitchen, opening the door and walking into the living room where Lea and Naya are sitting.

"Oh cute," he coos, watching as Lea briefly relaxes and leans back against Naya, "We'll just be in the kitchen if you want to come in and get something to eat."

She nods, but Lea smirks, directing her words to Naya,

"Naya's already eaten. She won't be hungry, will she?"

"You don't count, Lea," Darren calls from the kitchen.

Lea huffs, standing up off Naya's lap, grabbing her hand and pulling Naya to her feet,

"Fine. But I doubt Naya will taste anything better than what she got before."

Her girlfriend stands behind her, wrapping her arms around Lea's small body, pressing her crotch firmly against Lea's ass. A hand trails down and brushes over Lea's dress covered center, breathing hotly into Lea's ear,

"So right baby. Nothing."

(x)


End file.
